


Sleeping In

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Both of these boys are tired and affection starved and I want them to be happy, Does not require character story knowledge, M/M, Shinya has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Neither Kasuka nor Shinya get enough sleep, so after nearly tripping over his unconscious body outside the dorms, Shinya decides to take a nap with him. This leads to several events, including Shinya's acknowledgement of Kasuka's very strong arms.





	Sleeping In

“Pulse is normal… Breathing is steady… Alright, good.”  
Shinya smiled, putting down his classmate’s wrist to rub the new bump on his head instead.  
“Still, falling asleep outside like this- you’ll get a cold, you know.”

It wasn't an uncommon sight- Kasuka passed out near the school, weak, pale, cold and shivering, covered in grass and dirt. Shinya had tripped over him in that condition a number of times, and was always relieved when he woke up with an energetic shout, worried when he didn't move at all.  
This time Shinya had managed not to trip over him at all, swerving out of the way just in time only to collide with a nearby tree. The bump was more than worth it in his opinion, especially as his eyes wandered again to the dark circles under Kasuka’s eyes.

“You work really hard, don’t you, Kasuka?” His hand absently moved to brush some of Kasuka’s bangs out of his face, feeling a bit of fondness bubble up in his chest. “You should take care of yourself too, okay?” As he spoke, his voice broke into a yawn, and he found himself laughing quietly to himself. “I guess I’m not one to talk though, huh? Maybe I should be taking your advice instead.”  
Shinya glanced at his phone, noting the time, and with another yawn he lowered himself down into the grass, giving another light laugh towards the boy laying next to him before feeling his heavy eyelids drift closed.

.....  
...  
..

When Shinya awoke, he was lying in a bed surrounded by a standing curtain. For a moment he thought he’d been brought to the infirmary, but when he looked around he noticed spell papers hanging from the curtains, and odd dolls crowding the edges of the bed on both sides of him. Letting his eyes fall closed again, he noticed the sent of incense in the air.  
This was… Kasuka’s room. Kasuka’s bed.

Opening his eyes again, he looked back to the dolls on one side of him and smiled. He’d heard about them from Minato before, but being able to see a side of Kasuka he didn’t show in class felt… Intimate, somehow. The room was unfamiliar to him, but being able to recognize Kasuka by the scent in the air gave it a comforting familiarity, and as he turned to snuggle deeper into the covers surrounding him, he felt himself laugh at the odd domesticity of it all.  
A moment later there was a rustling beyond the curtains, and in another they opened, revealing Kasuka standing at the edge of the bed, his hair untied and his face now clean of dirt. The hand holding the curtain open was holding a hairbrush, and something about this, too, filed Shinya with a kind of warmth he couldn’t really describe.

“Morning.”

Kasuka looked like he wasn’t sure what to do with Shinya’s greeting, looking away before shyly mumbling “Good evening.”

Shinya didn’t say anything right away, the comfortable weight of sleep discouraging him from moving either, but as Kasuka continued to hover outside the curtain, Shinya started to feel a bit bad for him, forcing himself to sit up before gesturing for Kasuka to join him. Kasuka seemed to hesitate a moment before he uncertainly turned away, putting the hairbrush down somewhere Shinya couldn’t see before hesitantly climbing onto the bed. (Shinya hadn’t thought about how it’d look, watching from the head of the bed as Kasuka climbed on top of it and moved towards him, his hair spilling over his shoulders and catching the thin rays of light that made it through the curtain—it was intimate in a different way, one Shinya probably shouldn’t have been thinking about while in his classmate’s bed.)

“So, um, you said ‘evening’. How long was I asleep?”

“… I’m not sure. I collapsed by myself this morning, only to find you beside me when I awoke.”

Shinya reluctantly moved to pull his phone out of his pocket, rubbing the sleep from his eyes so he could make out the time through the cracked screen.

“Looks like it was about… two hours! Aha ha, looks like I was pretty tired!” He set the phone down next to one of the dolls to his left, turning back to where Kasuka had settled to his other side, sitting stiffly on his knees. “Why did you take me here? I mean, most people would’ve gone to the infirmary, right?”

“… I was still quite weak when I awakened, and we were closer to the dorms than the school. In addition, Hakka was occupied at the time, meaning I could not return you to your room.”

“Looks like I put you through a lot of trouble. I’m sorry, Kasuka.”  
Kasuka only continued looking away from him, his mouth set in a small open-mouthed frown. Shinya lifted the covers off himself, folding his legs under him to mimic the way Kasuka was sitting as he gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Maybe instead I should say: Thank you, Kasuka.”  
This time Kasuka’s eyes moved to glance over at him, and Shinya widened his smile encouragingly. The effort only seemed to make Kasuka feel shy again though, because he quickly averted his gaze again, instead moving to tidy the blankets in front of him, drawing Shinya’s eyes to them as he did so.  
“… Were you sleeping next to me before?”

Kasuka’s shoulders tensed, his fingers starting to fiddle nervously with the blankets in his hands. Finally, he muttered an almost inaudible “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry! I think- ” Shinya stopped himself from saying _‘that’s cute, actually’_ , realizing how embarrassing that would be, and instead corrected “I’m just glad you brought me inside, especially if you were still feeling tired. Speaking of that, are you feeling alright, Kasuka?”

Kasuka continued to fiddle with the covers, but he didn’t say anything about Shinya’s change in wording, gratefully letting him change the subject.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” He started to look over Kasuka again, intending to get an idea of his condition only to get distracted again by the realization that Kasuka was straightening the blankets that he’d laid under next to him just before, that they were sitting together on his bed, shaded by its isolating curtains, Kasuka’s hair undone and shirt open slightly in a way that signaled he’d been sleeping in it not long ago. “Actually, I was kinda wondering, maybe as a thank you for letting me sleep here, um, if it’s alright with you,” Kasuka turned to look at Shinya suspiciously as he dragged on, and Shinya quickly hurried himself, “- could I give you a massage?”  
Kasuka’s eyes only narrowed on him more with suspicion, and Shinya immediately guessed what he was thinking, raising his hands defensively. “I swear it won’t hurt or anything! I do it for Shigure sometimes when he overworks himself, and he’s said I’m pretty good, so-”

He lets himself trail off, trying to gauge Kasuka’s reaction. None of Kasuka’s suspicion seemed to fade as he spoke, the feeling of it actually seeming to intensify as they sat together in silence.

“… What are you after?”

“Huh?”

“Do you not find it unpleasant here? If you are still tired, you can return to your own room.”

Shinya felt his smile falter, the warmth he’d felt earlier turning to ice in his gut as he realized he was overstaying his welcome.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t be intruding more than I have. It just seems like you’re pretty tense most of the time, so I’ve kinda wanted to… Well, I know I annoy you sometimes, and now I’ve made you carry me inside and even took up some of your bed for a while, so I thought it’d be nice to do something for you…” He started to move off the bed, picking up his phone from where he’d left it. “I can leave if I’m bothering you, though, I’m sor-”

“Stop.”

Shinya froze, and now Kasuka was watching him with steady eyes.

“… Why… Are you not disturbed by me?”

“Huh? Why should I be?”

“I… The things I surround myself with… Most people find them unnerving.”

He gestured vaguely to their surroundings, Shinya feeling himself turn back towards Kasuka as he glanced around at the spell tags hanging around them. While it was true he didn’t understand them, rather than find them unnerving, he felt that same bubbling of warmth as he looked at them. Kasuka’s neat, graceful handwriting; Shinya remembered him mentioning once that he was interested in calligraphy, and he felt like it showed. For a moment, Shinya thought it’d be nice to have something Kasuka wrote on his wall, maybe a charm for protection against tripping.  
Kasuka watched him as he thought to himself, his frown growing more uncertain, before finally he looked away again, this time to start rearranging some of the dolls at the front of the bed.

“If it is truly a burden on your mind, then… I suppose, I could allow it.”

“What- wait, you mean the massage?!”

Kasuka just nodded, and Shinya noticed now that he was rearranging the pillows too, in a way where he could lay more comfortably on his stomach.

“O-Okay! One second, I think I lent Minato some lotion before, I’m going to borrow it!”

Kasuka started to say something after him, but Shinya was already turning to pull open the curtains, throwing a leg over the side of the bed only for the momentum to carry him too far, sending him falling to the floor.  
Shinya laughed as Kasuka peered over the edge of the bed to look at him, looking completely unimpressed. Grumbling something under his breath, he reached a hand down to him, and Shinya’s grin brightened as he took it, letting Kasuka help him up.

“Sorry about that! Okay, I’ll go get it this time-”

“I can get it.”

“No, I’m doing this for you, so you don’t have to do anything! Leave it to me!”

Shinya once again started to take a triumphant step forward, Kasuka’s voice behind him retorting “I don’t trust you to make it down those stairs without incident.”

… That took some of the pep from his step, which gave Kasuka enough time to join him at the stair railing, catching Shinya by surprise by linking elbows with him as he descended the first step—which turned out to be fortunate, because that surprise almost sent Shinya tumbling down the stairs, stopped only by Kasuka’s pull on his arm.  
Regaining his footing, Shinya laughed more bashfully this time as he turned to Kasuka, whose expression hadn’t become any more amused.

“Thanks, Kasuka. I guess, we can go get it together.”

Kasuka just gave him a nod, leading him down the stairs at an aggressive pace that almost sent Shinya flailing again, clinging to Kasuka’s forearm to keep steady as he followed him down.

As he thought, Minato was out somewhere, the room quiet as Kasuka led them to Minato’s desk, covered with beauty products and presents from his fans. Kasuka gave it a disdainful sneer as Shinya looked for the lotion he was thinking of, eventually holding it up triumphantly for a still entirely unimpressed Kasuka. They started back up without any delay, Shinya casting glances over his shoulder at the rest of the bottom floor- spotting more dolls scattered across the couch and spell tags lining the entirety of the two story curtains – before he was forced to pay attention again or risk falling down the steps once more, reclaiming his hold of Kasuka’s arm without any resistance from its owner.

“Thanks again, Kasuka- I’ll try to make this worth all the extra trouble I’ve caused you.”

Kasuka gave a neutral grunt, gesturing towards the lotion Shinya fortunately hadn’t dropped on the way back up the stairs.

“Find a place for that where you won’t spill it— if you get any of that on my sheets, you will not leave this room uncursed.”

Shinya looked around, eventually climbing onto the bed and finding a side table behind the curtain on the other side that he could pull over. Feeling pleased with his solution, he turned back around only to nearly go falling back off the side of the bed at the sight of Kasuka taking off his shirt.

“… The lotion is intended for my skin, correct?”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right, I just, I didn’t expect you to be so- ” _muscular_ “-bold!” 

Kasuka gave him a doubting look, but Shinya forced himself to concentrate, moving over to give Kasuka room to lay down and gesturing for him to do so. Though Kasuka raised a critical eyebrow at him, he followed Shinya’s suggestion, climbing onto the bed and laying down across the mound of pillows he’d arranged earlier.  
Shinya felt his face heat up a bit as he brushed Kasuka’s hair away from his shoulders, taking a steadying breath as he turned away to coat his hands with the lotion. He might be a high school boy, but he was also a surgeon- he’d seen people’s bare bodies before (though those people were not normally on a bed, and normally there was not red-gold sunlight spilling across their skin, and normally the room smelled like sterilizing chemicals instead of incense). Turning to the task at hand, he told himself again that this was clinical, made himself think of muscles and joints and biology. Gently, he started rubbing the lotion into Kasuka’s skin, which just like he thought, was dry from malnutrition, and Kasuka squeaked a bit at the feeling of it on his back.

“I’m sorry, is it cold?”

“N-No, I’m just not,” his voice caught slightly as Shinya’s hands moved on him again, “-not used to p-people, touching me,” his voice started to shake a bit as Shinya moved lower down his back, and Shinya forced his hands to stay steady despite the reaction it gave him.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can stop, okay? I’m not going to make you do this.”

Kasuka made a noise of acknowledgement, his voice twisting downwards as Shinya lifted his hands off to get more lotion.

“I-It’s… Not… Horrible. You can keep going.”

Shinya felt himself smile as he rubbed his hands together, leaning over Kasuka again to start rubbing the lotion into another patch of unmoisturized skin.

“Okay! I’m almost done applying the lotion, so after that I’m going to start pressing a bit harder, okay? Just tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

Kasuka murmured another noise of agreement, and Shinya felt his confidence recover as he noticed Kasuka’s shoulders start to relax.  
Slick from the lotion, Shinya’s hands glided over Kasuka’s now touch-warmed skin, soothingly at first and then steadily increasing in pressure, digging the heels of his hands into dips in his shoulders to work out the knots there. Somehow, Kasuka was even worse than he expected, Kasuka wincing a bit as Shinya rubbed at an especially bad spot.

“Sorry, you’re just really, really tense! Make sure to breathe for me, okay?” Kasuka hissed in a breath, and Shinya took the cue to move to a less severe knot, waiting for him to relax more before going back to that one. “It’s probably from sleeping on the ground so much, you know? That’s not always good for you.”

He let his hands move down Kasuka’s arms, moving and rotating them to help untense his shoulder muscles, and as he did he couldn’t help but remember the strength he’d felt when Kasuka caught him on the stairs, at the unexpected bulk he’d felt when clinging to his arm.  
Kasuka let out a low groan, and Shinya put down his arm before he accidentally dislocated it from distraction, moving his hands to Kasuka’s lower back instead to work his way back up. He felt a shiver move through Kasuka as his hands touched, and Shinya whispered the word “Breathe” more for himself than Kasuka, taking a steadying breath as he started rubbing slow circles up the sides of his spine. Kasuka was much more nervous than Shigure was, less expectant of every touch, shoulders doing short jumps and his voice gasping and producing small whimpers with every motion. Moving back to the sore spot from before, he felt it give way more easily now, but not without Kasuka’s voice dipping deeper in his throat, letting out a guttural groan than sent Shinya’s head spinning enough that he felt the need to take his hands off all together.

“Y-You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kasuka sounded short of breath as he spoke, making Shinya’s own breath catch in his throat.

“F-Feels good?”

“Yes..”

Shinya closed his eyes, counted through another calming breath.

“Okay. Just remember to breathe for me, okay?”

Kasuka let out another small hum, and Shinya moved to start rotating his other arm, silently praying not to mess it up. He decided to flex Kasuka’s wrist this time, remembering all the writing he’d seen on the various curtains, and his suspicions were proven correct as he felt tension there as well. He took the chance of being further from Kasuka’s body to take a peek at his expression, peering around to find his face relaxed, gaze distant and cheeks flushed. Looking more closely, Shinya noticed the blush extended to his ears, his exposed neck, even the tips of his shoulders.  
Lowering Kasuka’s arm again, he couldn’t help but go for his neck next, kneading down Kasuka’s shoulders as he noted the heat on his skin, feeling his own flush again in answer as the pressure on Kasuka’s neck pushed more noises out of his throat.  
He knew he was in dangerous territory as he moved to Kasuka’s shoulders again, starting to work through the one that had received less attention- as Kasuka’s voice caught and strained, Shinya felt himself falling into autopilot, grateful for the practice he’d gotten on the less vocal Shigure. As his fingers found another knot and Kasuka let out another groan, Shinya felt Kasuka’s flustered, dazed expression rise back to his mind, the sound and image together making his entire body burn.  
“God, I want to kiss you-”

Kasuka suddenly stiffened completely, and Shinya’s hands flew off him as he forced himself back into reality.

“W-What did I do?? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Y-You-” Kasuka rose up on his elbows to turn to him, and his face was even redder than before, the sight making Shinya realize guiltily that his own must be just as bad. “Y-You said-”

Oh no.  
Oh no, he’d said that out loud.

“U-Um, I’m sorry- I-” Shinya was panicking as he tried to figure out how to explain himself, Kasuka looking at him with a mixture of shock and something almost like betrayal, and feeling guilt twist in his gut, he realized there was no option but to be honest.

“I-I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable just now- t-the truth is, I mean, I wasn’t lying when you asked what I was after, I really did want to do something for you, and make you happy, but also I- I- um, I kind of… wanted to… touch you…”  
Shinya felt like his face was going to melt off his skin, realizing there was definitely a less embarrassing way to phrase that, but Kasuka’s expression only turned accusing.

“You can’t expect me to believe that.”

“I can’t ask you to believe anything else cus that’s the truth!!” He felt Kasuka’s doubt harden on him, and as embarrassed as he was, he suddenly felt desperate to clear up whatever misunderstanding he had. “I-I think you’re really attractive! I mean, you’re,” his eyes started to move over him again- his blushing cheeks, his hair spilling over his wide shoulders, his bare chest- Kasuka’s arms flew up to cover himself as he recoiled away from his gaze, and Shinya felt guilt clench in his chest again. “I-I’m sorry, I’m making things uncomfortable again! I’m really, really sorry, Kasuka, I understand if you can’t forgive me for this, I should probably leav-”

“Wait.”

Shinya froze, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he was once again stopped from climbing out of bed.

“…. I told you I wouldn’t allow any lotion on my sheets. Wash it off for me.”

“I-Is that really okay?” Shinya’s eyes widened on him, but Kasuka only looked away from him.

“… I can’t reach my back, so.”

“O-Okay!! I promise I won’t fall, so wait here!”

He pulled open the curtain and lept off the side of the bed, landing on both feet in a miraculous failure of karmic retribution, which somehow continued as he made his way down to the bathroom to find a towel.  
The climb back up, on the other hand, was probably the most terrifying of his life, both because there was no way he wouldn’t fall with how nervous he was and because of what would be waiting for him at the top - but his sense of duty forced him upwards anyhow, clinging pathetically to the stair railing to prevent Kasuka from having to dive down to rescue him.

“Kasuka?” The curtain was still open so he could see Kasuka still sitting up, arms still coiled defensively over his chest. “… Do you hate me now?”

Kasuka actually looked disappointed in him for asking, his face deadpan despite the lingering pink on his cheeks.

“More… I thought you’d run away.”

“I…” The thought hadn’t even occurred to him, but he realized that must’ve been what it looked like. The thought of running out after everything he’d said before was… Upsetting.  
Without saying anything else, he climbed back on the bed, starting to wipe off the access lotion from Kasuka’s back with the towel. When he was done, Kasuka took it from him, wiping off his shoulders and his arms while Shinya sat awkwardly behind him.

“… How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Huh? Um, there was an emergency operation last night so… Maybe two hours. I guess four now, thanks to before.”

There was a moment of silence, the weight of which felt unmovable, but like many things Kasuka lifted it easily, replying, “You must’ve been delusional from lack of sleep.”  
And then Kasuka laid down, falling onto his side before stiffly patting the space behind him.  
“Rest here. I’m still deliberating judgement for you.”

“Huh? Is that really okay, even after…?”

“I still find it impossible to believe what you said before.”

Hesitantly, Shinya laid down beside Kasuka, watching the shallow rise and fall of his shoulders. His eyes moved down the locks of hair falling over his shoulder and past his neck, then up to trace the shape of the bicep resting on top of his side,  
ah - he shouldn’t stare.  
Turning onto his other side, Shinya instead studied the various dolls crowded around the edge of the bed. He wondered again if his still being here, laying in bed beside Kasuka, his body warm at his back, was karma’s punishment for him.

.....  
..  
.

When Shinya awoke, he was still lying in Kasuka’s bed, the inside of the standing curtain now dark thanks to the lack of light leaking in from outside. The air smelled of equal parts incense and lotion, and after a moment, Shinya realized he could feel the warmth of another body against him, hear the shallow sound of breathing.  
Shinya sat up, turning to look at Kasuka sleeping beside him. Somehow, he looked different than he had when Shinya found him earlier that morning- his face was relaxed, no longer ragged with exhaustion or braced against the cold of outside or the harshness of the sun. It almost felt like a dream- for a moment, Shinya could forget everything that happened that evening, believe that Kasuka had gone to sleep completely at ease.  
It made him happy. Kasuka rarely seemed at ease.

“Wow, you really are beautiful.” His hand absently moved to brush some of Kasuka’s bangs out of his face, letting out a sigh as he let himself stare this time. His fingers moved to trace Kasuka’s high cheekbones, remembering how the sun had cast contrasting shadows over them when Kasuka first peered in at him from outside the curtains. His eyes moved down to his mouth, and he guiltily recalled his expression during the massage - the way his imagination had twisted it, thought of his flushed lips and faraway eyes - and then he jolted out of his thoughts as he realized those lips were moving:

“You really weren’t lying before, were you?”

Shinya’s gaze rocketed back up to Kasuka’s eyes, which are open now, staring back at him.

“I-I’m so sorry, even after everything I-”

“I’ve decided, then.”  
Shinya felt himself stiffen, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for Kasuka to deliver his judgement. As he sat suspended, Kasuka’s gaze turned away from him, his voice coming out in barely a whisper.  
“… You may.”

“… I… What?”

“You may…” Kasuka’s expression tensed like he’d swallowed something sour, but his voice came out the opposite. “… may… kiss me.”

Shinya just stared at him slack jawed, unable to say anything until Kasuka started wriggling uncomfortably under his stare.

“R-REALLY!?”

“Yes, now be quiet!” The softness in his voice was gone, but somehow hearing confirmation from a Kasuka who sounded like the one he knew only made the realization hit harder, Shinya feeling his face begin to burn.

“I-I can really kiss you!?”

“Yes, I said- but be quieter about it!!”

Shinya started to laugh, half with joy and half with nervous fear, and Kasuka just stared at him with confused frustration.

“Are you going to, or?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I am! I really want to!” He smiled down at Kasuka, still laying under him, and the realization of what he was expecting suddenly made his face burn. “U-Um, could you maybe, sit up please, I think if I have to lay on top of you to do it I might, ah,”  
He leaned back as Kasuka reluctantly pushed himself up, facing him with a quiet, flustered impatience that made Shinya’s heart want to jump out of his throat. He could feel his pulse beating in his ears, and as he nervously leaned in, he realized that he was definitely going to mess up - he was going to miss, and probably bite his nose or something, and then Kasuka would get mad and maybe think he was making fun of him and hate him and -  
And -  
And then Kasuka grabbed Shinya’s face in both hands and kissed him himself.

Suddenly Shinya was the shy one of the two, hesitant to press the kiss he’d been granted too far, but when he tried to pull away Kasuka pulled him back in again, pressing their mouths more fully together, and Shinya tried to respond to the encouragement, gripped onto Kasuka’s shoulders to hold himself steady as he moved his lips against him. He was definitely sloppy, passion and embarrassment mixing together in a moan he made into Kasuka’s mouth, but Kasuka was eager to support him- at some point he found his arms draped completely over Kasuka’s shoulders, holding Shinya against him, and then Kasuka was leaning Shinya back onto the bed, and he didn’t have to do anything but lay still and accept Kasuka’s lead as he took over the kiss.  
Shinya wasn’t sure how long it took before they stopped to breathe, his mind dizzy as he realized suddenly that Kasuka was panting above him instead of invading his mouth. His whole body was buzzing with stimulation, and on instinct he pulled Kasuka back in against him, his lips missing Kasuka’s mouth but settling for his cheek, his jaw, his neck - the heat of him against him was addictive, and as Kasuka let out another groan he realized -  
he realized oh, this was going too fast.

“Kasuka, Kasuka stop, I-”

Kasuka stopped what he was doing, which was mostly moaning into his hair, and Shinya let the electricity in the air die down as the only activity became their own steadily decelerating breathing.

“T-That was-”

“No, it’s okay.” Shinya reached up to stroke Kasuka’s hair, quieting the fear that had started to creep into his voice. “It was… Really great. Really, really great.”  
Kasuka mumbled a relenting acknowledgement, and Shinya couldn’t resist the urge to look at his expression, laughing to himself as he shifted to do so.

“I worked myself up so much imagining it, but in the end, I can’t see your face at all in the dark!”

“… There isn’t anything appealing about my face.”

“I don’t think so! I like it.” He smiled, pulling Kasuka in to press another kiss against his cheek only to miss and catch his jaw again, drawing away with a quiet laugh of embarrassment. “… I like you.”

Kasuka made an embarrassed grumble, but he quickly pressed a kiss into Shinya’s hair, like he was determined not to let him misunderstand. Warmth blossomed in Shinya’s chest at the feeling, another laugh bubbling in his throat.

“Um, is it alright if I just… hold you for a while?”

Kasuka paused a moment, and then he lifted himself off Shinya, falling back onto his side, and Shinya gratefully wrapped his arms around him, Kasuka shifting so he could slide an arm under his waist. Shinya nestled his face into the crook of Kasuka’s neck, laughing a bit as some of Kasuka’s hair fell into his face.  
Just laying together, Kasuka’s skin warm against his chest, was… nice. It was very nice.  
Fortunately, Kasuka seemed to think so too, his body uncharacteristically relaxed as he breathed against his shoulder, occasionally pressing soft kisses to it or to his neck and cheek.  
Feeling himself relax as well, Shinya nearly thought he was going to drift off again, but he was broken out of his daydreaming by the sound of a knock at door, followed by Minato’s cheerful voice:

“Hello~”

“Good evening, Ushiwaka. Shinya is still here, yes?”

“Mm hm! He and Kasuka are napping upstairs, I think~”

Shinya stiffened at the sound of Shigure’s gentle voice, and Kasuka let out a yelp of fear at the sound of two sets of footsteps starting up the stairs.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka. Shibutani had called me earlier and said he would take Shinya here, but since I hadn’t heard anything from either of them since then, I’d started to worry a bit.”

Realizing their voices were getting closer, Shinya moved to get out of bed the same instant Kasuka bolted for his discarded shirt, both of them letting out a yell this time as they tumbled out of bed.

“Ohhh~”

Shinya let out a groan, tilting his head back to see Shigure and Minato frozen on the stairs, both of them staring forward with slightly red faces. Tilting his eyes forward, he realized that Kasuka had fallen on top of him, still very much shirtless, with his arms stiffly braced on either side of him. Through the curtain of his sleep-tussled hair, he could see Kasuka’s mortified expression, seemingly frozen in fear as he stared back at the two on the stairs.

“Um, are you alright?”

Shigure took a hesitant step forward, and suddenly the spell keeping Kasuka in place was broken, Kasuka snatching his shirt off the floor and retreating back behind the curtain with the speed of a startled animal, leaving a stunned and very flustered Shinya in his wake. Shigure and Minato seemed re-startled at the sudden movement, Shigure taking a second to recover before taking another quiet step forward to reach a hand down to Shinya.

“U-Um, t-thanks, Shigur-”

“LEAVE AT ONCE!!!”

Shigure caught Shinya as he fell forward again from shock, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden voice at his back.

“We’ll be stepping out in just a moment, Shibutani, sorry to disturb-”

“AT!! ONCE!!”

Shigure’s polite smile fell slightly, his eyes meeting Shinya’s. Shinya smiled back reassuringly, turning to look back at the curtains behind him, clearly able to imagine the flustered boy hiding behind it.

“Good night, Kasuka. Thanks for everything.”

“Do you intend to mock me here, like a caged animal-”

“No! I’ll leave now, I promise! I just- I really mean it. Thank you.”  
There was a silence behind the curtain now, and Shinya brushed his hand softly against it as he stood up, his mind conjuring an image of Kasuka’s bashful frown staring back at him.  
“See you in class tomorrow.”

“… Yes. Good night.”

Though he could feel Shigure’s eyes trailing after him as he walked away, Shinya didn’t say anything else as he descended the stairs, Minato offering him a cheerful wave as he started down.

“Bye bye~ Come over again, okay?”

Shinya couldn’t help but smile at the thought, suddenly wondering at the idea.

“Ha ha, maybe~”

“You two sounded like you were having a lot of fun~ Sleep overs are great, huh?”

Kasuka and Shigure simultaneously let out a yell, one with mortification and the other at Shinya falling loudly down the rest of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to me for writing 5.5k about Kasuka without once mentioning the Y*nagi word. 
> 
> Hey y'all I'm @shibutaniKaska on twitter and I translate and also cry about DREAM!ing, feel free to chat me up if you have not already.


End file.
